Bright Days & Moonless Nights
by Anonymous B-pass
Summary: Farfie murder story. it's short, from the first person... we all know how Farfie is...


Bright Days & Moonless Nights I look up at the sky and hiss at the sun. I think Schuldich likes to make me do these things. I hate light. I hate the sun. I want to go.I don't know where. I just want to go. I would say home but God killed home. God always kills home. So I never call anything home. It's just Takatori Reiji's basement. That isn't home. I won't let it be home.  
A little girl runs up to me, crying. "Where's my mommy? Can you help me find my mommy?" She sobs, clutching a stuffed monkey to her chest. I want to make the noise stop. I want her to stop crying. Should I find her mommy? I smirk and lick my lips. No. That wouldn't be any fun. The little girl's eyes widen. I pull out a knife. Everything went black. The next thing I see is the girl in the river. The water is red. I look at my hands. The knife and my hands are red. I wish I could have heard the girl scream. I wish I could have watched the wound open wider. I never watch my victims go. Then why do I kill them? I want to watch them die. I want God to watch his children die. I want them all to feel what it's like to be the victim. The oppressed instead of the oppressor.  
"Farfie." "Shut-up, Schuldich." People stare at me as I walk down the sidewalk. Of course they don't hear Schuldich call me that stupid nickname. "Stupid nickname, Farfie? I think it fits you well.or maybe I should call you Jei?" "Shut-up, Schuldich." I say again, staring at the sidewalk. More people stare. "Mommy, the funny looking man is talking to himself!" I hiss at the little boy and reach inside my vest but his mother pulls him away before I have a chance to kill him. Miserable creature. Surely you are the offspring of God. "Farfie.you aren't doing what I told you to do, Farfie." "Shut-up, Schuldich." More stares. "Find the target and destroy it.don't you like killing things, Farfie?" "Shut-up, Schuldich." I stare past the leaves of a tall apple tree. "Shut-up, Schuldich. Shut-up." I call toward it. The branches shake and the red haired German psychic leaps down in front of me. "Farfarello." His smirk widens as he places his hands on his hips. "Farfarello.Jei.Farfie." He laughs; cold.icy."Come on, Farfarello. You don't need to growl at me like that." He points. "That way. They're coming from that way. Go ahead. You like killing things. You're pretty OK at it. Go on." "Shut-up, Schuld-" But before I could finish he laughs and disappears into the tree again.  
I continue down the street. Day turns to night. I stand on the corner opposite the church. "Farfarello." Schuldich's voice is an angry hiss in my mind. "No more nickname?" "Damnit, Farfarello. Why didn't you kill them like I told you to?" "Not interested." "Farfarello-" Schuldich gave his attack away with the rustling from the bushes beside me. Had he not revieled his position, he may have won. Schuldich attacked and I drew a long, retractable sword on him. I stabbed him through the shoulder and he collapsed. Finally. I smiled. I could see my victim bleed. I knelt beside Schuldich and touched some of the blood pooling around his body. "Finally.you are the victim, Schu-Schu." He grit his teeth and growled at me. "Oh, you don't like being called Schu?" I closed my hand around his shoulder. Ah, revenge feels so good. But then something happened. Schuldich was there, twitching with pain and then he was gone, in the blink of an eye. Instead in front of me I saw a pair of feet. "Brad.that's my victim. Give him back." One of the leather shoes connected with my face and I fell backward. No words. No laugh. Crawford came silently and left silently with Schuldich.  
I don't move. I lay on my back on the grass next to the river where the little girl's body drifts against the banks of the river. I stare up at the sky. The stars are bright. But there is no moon. It's dark tonight. I like the dark. Darkness doesn't hurt my eyes like the sun does. Hm.maybe I should go out during the day more often.  
The night is almost perfect. It's cold. There is no moon. My arms and legs hurt from the cold. But the stars. The stars give off too much light. What is so interesting about stars? Everyone stares at them. Even Brad stares at them. All they are are little dots in the black sky. I lift an arm up and wave it above my face. I can't even touch them. Are they alive to only a few people? Or maybe the stars hate me, too.  
I stay there. All night. Watching the stars. At dawn I sit up and stare again at the church. An older woman clad in nun's robes leads a line of children in their morning walk down by the river. I hide in the bushes and watch them go. I watch the woman leading them. In the back of my mind I see this same woman.younger.leading a group of children just like that one.her arm is around one child's shoulders.the child has white hair, and yellow eyes.this boy is familiar.  
The woman goes back into the church. I laugh quietly. I'm coming, Mother. Jei is coming to visit you, Mother. Soon.Mother. 


End file.
